In Darkness
by NightsAnger
Summary: Two souls, broken and lost with no hope of redemption. But in a meeting of fate, perhaps something can form. A bond of friendship and of brotherhood, forged in fire and their darkest moments. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Well. What goes in an A/N? Notes, yes, but what **_**kind**_** of notes? I guess I will give a brief rundown on what this story is to be. This is an adventure tale. It will loosely follow HTTYD 1 for a while before diverging into my own creation. Even after that point events will be strongly influenced by both the films and the TV series.**

**This is a Hiccup and Toothless leaving fic, but I have done things very differently than the norm. It is an adventure, I have wanted to write something like this ever since reading **_**Hitchups**_**, by The Antic Repartee. (If you haven't read it I strongly suggest you do. It is excellent story telling.)**

**If I think of more things that need to be said I will put them in future A/N.**

**Anyways on to the story! I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1- Of Dragons and Demons

It was time. I gave the signal and the other dragons flew to their assigned positions. Half the dragons would steal food while the other half tried to distract the humans by causing as much chaos as possible. I, on the other claw, would sit back and keep an eye out for any troublesome developments.

Honestly, I hated my job. Not the protecting and coordinating of the other dragons, it kept more of them alive. I hated serving the queen. She couldn't control me like she did the others. A Dark Wing was too intelligent and magically attuned to be controlled by her mind powers. However, I suspected she had infiltrated my thoughts and influenced my decisions even so. Maybe she was more in control then I believed…

What was I thinking about? Blanked out for a moment. Seems to be happening more often of late. Oh, right, I was coordinating the raid. I had to make sure the other dragons stayed as safe as possible. Why was I with other dragons though? Dark Wings either flied solo or with their own nest.

A thought crept out from one of the dark corners of my mind. I was protecting the other dragons because if I didn't the humans would kill them and if some of them died, that would mean less food for the queen so she would have to consume other dragons to sate her appetite. And as a Dark Wing it was my responsibility to protect.

Curse the queen and her indirect ways of controlling me, but what could I do when she brought my honor and duty into the deal? She couldn't control me through her mind so she had resorted to other methods. Methods such as blackmail and guilt tripping.

She threatened the other dragons if I didn't comply. Threatened to eat them and make them suffer for my disobedience. And as a Dark Wing it was my responsibility to protect the other dragons. Besides, the firepower that a Dark Wing possessed, keeping the humans' heads down should not be a problem, right?

But after every raid, I remembered. I remembered the screams, human and dragon. Screams of pain and sorrow. I knew the humans were monsters but when they screamed they almost sounded dragon. When we got back to the nest the other dragons would learn of those lost in the fight and would release their sorrow for the world to hear. And always their cries pierced my heart, as if they had been directed at me, that it was my fault their friends and family hadn't returned.

Lost in my thoughts, I was suddenly yanked back into reality, both by the insistent mind voice of the queen and the cries of a flight of Spine Shooters which had been hit by one of the human's weapons. What did they call them? Catapults, that's right.

That is my cue. I sighed as a set up my run, flying low and fast over the water, faster than any other species of dragon could ever hope to attain. Flying was my last true freedom. The one thing the queen couldn't, or wouldn't, take from me.

As fire and magic began to combine in my body, my distinctive shriek began to build. I took the magical plasma shot that I had summoned and launched it at the catapult with unerring accuracy. At the last moment the human defenders atop the structure jumped to safety. I decided that the tower needed to me completely destroyed, not just the weapon itself, so as to slow their reconstruction. So I came back on another run and blasted the tower itself to Helheim.

Satisfied with my work, I resumed circling the battlefield. The cool night stifled with smoke and the screams of the dying. I didn't hold anything against the humans for defending their homes, but how they seemed to thrive on the combat and "thrill" of battle I found disgusting.

Thinking of how they ruthlessly slaughtered the dragons under my protection, I spotted another catapult and set out to destroy it. Once again I imbued my natural dragon fire with magic and destroyed the devilish siege engine.

And then, out of the dark, a bola wrapped itself around my wings and body. My first thought was how did one of the humans spot me and have thrown their weapon with such power and accuracy? And then my thoughts gave way to terror as the trees rushed up to meet me.

In those few moments, I had a second of clarity, free of any influence of the queen. I relished it, at the same time cursing how it could come only at this price.

And then I remembered. I remembered my friends, my family, my love… All lost to me in a moment of anger. Oh, how I regretted that moment of fury. In that moment, I lost everything.

Tearing through trees, end over end, with no way to differentiate up from down. Branches and limbs brutally slowing my fall, with no real effect on my speed. Then the earth met me with its full force and I ploughed through the earth and launched back into the air only to see a rock rush to meet my head. And then, only darkness.

**A/N- Yes, this was a short chapter. Only some 800-900 words. As the story continues and I start to diverge from the film the chapters will get longer. Probably 1,500 to 2,000 words, maybe longer depending on what needs to be said to tell the story.**

**This is indeed my first FanFic so there maybe formatting errors as I get used to the sites posting quirks.**

**The next chapter will be up next Thursday. I will continue to post every Thursday as long as RL doesn't get in the way. If I get enough feedback that I know how people are liking the story and what I can work on, I could be convinced on a Tuesday and Thursday posting schedule.**

**Please review. I can't become a better writer without feedback. Any and all advice is welcome. Till next Thursday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I have mixed feelings about this chapter. It is a bit darker than I originally intended and after writing it, it sort of ended up setting up the felling for a while. Tell me what you think in the reviews, please.**

**Credit goes to ****silverwolvesarecool**** for the name for our favorite Night Fury. I couldn't really call him Toothless yet, could I?**

**I knew I forgot something that goes in an A/N. The disclaimer! So, no I don't own How to Train your Dragon. I wonder how much it would cost to obtain the rights.**

Chapter 2- A Broken and Lonely Soul

Obsidian

Worst. Headache. Ever. I couldn't think straight. Everything hurt. I felt like a family of Rock Eaters had all sat on me at once. What was my name again? Something dark?

_Obsidian_. That's right the clueless Dark Wing.

Alright, get control of yourself I thought sourly. Breathe in, and out, breathe in, and out that's it. Slowly the pain died down to a pounding rather than a thunder. What had happened again? I was protecting the other dragons. Then one of those blasted Vikings had thrown one of their bolas and in a freak occurrence had actually hit me!

The queen had been ordering me to help out in the attack. The queen! She wasn't in my head! I could no longer feel her dark presence. I was overjoyed at my sudden freedom and in my thoughtlessness forgot about the bola wrapped around my wings and torso. The sudden pain of scarred tissue and bruised bones put under sudden tension was enough to drop me back into unconsciousness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke to a pressure on my leg. Rumbling my displeasure at the painful presence I shook it off eliciting another spasm of pain through my entire body. Taking deep breaths to get control of my pain I slowly opened my eye to see what had been the cause of the pressure. What I saw terrified me to the core. Freezing my heart of hearts.

A young Viking stood above me with one of their metal blades clutched in his hand. I was going to die. The young savage started speaking in his strange tongue. Normally I would be able to understand him, but I was in too much pain and too scared to think clearly enough to translate what he was saying. I was mildly surprised I was still alive at this point. I would have thought he would have cut my heart out and eaten it or whatever these beasts did to the dragons they killed. I suppose he was savoring the moment of killing one of the most powerful dragon species.

I almost wished he would just get it over with and kill me. But on the other claw my soul and heart weren't ready to die yet. I was terrified of dying. The sudden clarity from being free from the queen and the experience of literally starring death in the eye brought my past hurtling back in my head. My father and mother, my nest mates and, her, how I missed her, I had failed them, all of them.

There was something off about the tone of this human's voice, though. It seemed strained and hesitant. Why had he not finished me yet? How could he be so cruel as to prolong my torment?

Then he started to bring the blade over his head to finish the job. I stared at him unable to look away from my executioner. I was broken, terrified, in that moment I felt more alone than I had ever before. More so than even the years of servitude to the queen.

I saw one of his eyes slowly open to get a final look at his prize. I knew I looked pathetic staring at him, pleading with him, to for once be merciful. His eyes confused me. A mix of terror and was that… sadness?

But then he settled his resolve and prepared to bring the blade down for the fatal plunge. I moaned laying my head down in defeat. I had failed. I had failed my friends, my nest mates, my family. I had failed all of them. And now I was going to die. My breath came to me in deep gasps from the pain and despair I was feeling. In all my years forced to serve the queen she had never broken my resolve, never broken me. Yet here was a savage, a monster, a _human_ who had finally broken me in spirit and soon in body.

I awaited my fate, remembering my past failures. One second passed, then two. Barely audible over my labored breath I heard him mumble something under his breath. A prayer to his barbaric gods? And then, nothing. Why had he not killed me? I wanted to roar in frustration for his cruel toying.

The next sound surprised more than if he had started speaking dragonese. The sound of ropes being cut. I did a double take to be sure that I wasn't going crazy. No he really was cutting me free. What was he thinking? Did he wish to engage me in open combat? A duel, perhaps? If that was the case I would kill him for his insolence and stupidity.

When the last of the ropes finally went lax enough for me to be free I leapt upon the human, pinning him with my claws around his neck to a rock, ignoring the pain this elicited from my body. I stared into his eyes wanting his final view in life to be his killer.

But as I stared into this… this _hatchling's_ eyes, I saw something else, something I was not expecting to see. I saw terror, yes. But I also saw loneliness. I saw a broken soul. He was accepting his fate, without a whimper. I looked at him… and I saw _myself_.

No, no, no, this wasn't right. Humans were evil, heartless, soulless beasts. They had no emotions other than hate and spite. Yet here right before me was proof of something else, something different.

No! Humans are evil and must be destroyed I thought as I prepared a plasma shot. Then a thought in the back of my mind made me pause. Was that what the queen wanted us to think? Were we wrong?

I swallowed my shot and instead roared my loudest roar into the boy's face, before turning and pushing myself off the rock and launching myself into the air.

But something wasn't right though. I wasn't balanced in the air like I should have been. Crashing into a rock face I glanced back at my tail and realized my left tailfin was gone! I roared in pain and anger. Cursing the small human. He only let me free because he knew I was already dead, that devil.

That was my last thought before crashing into a small pond.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Slowly I regained conscious. I was cold, freezing cold. My thoughts were sluggish. I realized half my body was lying in the pond I had crashed into earlier. I started to drag myself up and out of the frigid waters. My bruised and battered muscles screamed in protest. I finally managed to bring my whole body up and out onto the dry land.

I collapsed almost immediately. Breathing heavily, I looked around to assess my situation. Quickly, I realized I was in a small cove. In different circumstances it would have been peaceful and calm, but in the failing light and in my pained position it felt more like a prison.

In my panic, I forced myself up and spread my wings ready to take flight. I leapt up and started to pump my wings. I got about half the necessary height needed to escape before I fell again to the earth. With another bruise to add to my collection I remembered I wasn't flying as well as I should have been and that is how I had ended up here.

I took a quick assessment of my body to try and discern what the problem was. I catalogued several bruises and cuts which had been reopened by my fall. I was tired, hungry, and thirsty. It was when I started to evaluate my tail that I started to panic.

I couldn't feel my left tailfin. I quickly brought my tail around to see the problem. It was gone! My tailfin was gone! I remembered the human that had chosen this fate for me. I let loose a loud screech in my pain and loss.

It was that moment when almost every muscle in my body decided to cramp at the same time. I was quickly reduced to a miserable heap on the ground. I couldn't do anything to reduce the pain and agony. All I could do was ride through the waves of pain and hope it would end soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What seemed like an eternity later, the cramps started to reside. I lay there breathing heavily, drool seeping from the corners of my mouth, willing the pain to go away.

I started to drag myself to the water. Thankfully I made it without further pain from my over taxed body. I drank thirstily, trying to fill my stomach with water so as to quench my thirst and hunger as there would be little chance of food here in the cove.

The massive sudden influx of water was a mistake though. My body couldn't handle it a so it threw half of the water back up onto the ground. Realizing I should stop, I dragged myself away from the stench of my own bile, even though some of it covered my own body.

I managed to fire a patch of ground to use as a place to sleep. I curled up in on myself to try and stay warm as it began to rain. It started as a drizzle but swiftly became a torrential downpour.

It was then I realized I was probably going to die in this cove. _A downed dragon is a dead dragon._ The words of my father came back to haunt me. Stuck in this cove with no way to treat my numerous wounds or any hope for food I would be dead within a few days.

I had failed. My friends and family had been counting on me. Then again I had failed years ago when I had been enslaved by the monster under the mountain. But now stuck here as I was and dying finally free from monsters rule my failure could finally hit me full force.

And so I cried myself to sleep. The tears hidden by the unforgiving rain. Hopefully I would be dead by morning. My useless life ended for the betterment of the world.

**A/N- Like I said this chapter was a bit different than I initially intended. I always thought it weird that Toothless seemed completely fine after crashing. Sure he is tough and can probably heal quickly but what of the initial aftermath?**

**Anyone catch the **_**Eragon**_** reference? Bonus points to those who do. I will go ahead and admit this story is heavily influenced by **_**Eragon**_** in a way. Maybe not in the way mentioned here, then again maybe so, I haven't really decided yet.**

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review so I can know how well my writing is doing. It is one of the best ways for me to improve.**

**See you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Now for a little change in perspective. This chapter features a bit of Hiccup's POV. Thought I would mix things up a bit. There will still be a Thursday post this week but the chapter I want to post then needed a lit bit more of a set up. Hence the early post.**

Chapter 3- Why didn't you?

Hiccup

I awoke with a start and started to wonder where I was. The sunlight was beginning to fade and I was somewhere in the forest. How did I get here I wondered. And then I remembered, I remembered _everything_. I was still alive! How was I still alive? Last thing I recalled was freeing the dragon, being pinned to a rock, and the dragon roaring in my face before flying off.

But why did it let me live? Maybe it was grateful for me sparing its life. The forest seemed extra quiet, as if it too could not believe what had just happened. I had it right there, it would have been simple enough to finish the job and I would have finally had the respect I craved.

As I came upon the village, I was suddenly ambushed.

"Well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't are own useless Hiccup."

Snotlout and the twins came out of the shadows. They must have been waiting for me. I sighed as I realized I should have expected this and made a better job of sneaking into the village.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I replied cheerily to Snotlout.

"Oh, nothing really. We decided that if we are going to have to cut back rations again because of your mistakes, then you should have to suffer with us." Tuffnut said with a sneer on his face.

So, I immediately formulated an infallible plan. I ran. The bullies must have anticipated this and each ran off in a different direction, Snotlout on my tail and the twins running into the alleys to cut me off elsewhere in the village. I darted between buildings hoping to lose my pursuer.

I threw a basket down behind me to slow Snotlout. It worked actually and he fell flat on his face. My victory was short lived however as both the twins showed up directly ahead of me. I skidded to a halt and turned to go the other way. However, Snotlout had already gotten back up and now stood behind me. I had gotten myself caught in the middle of a dark alley.

"Looks like Useless has nowhere to go." Ruffnut spat out, spittle falling on my face.

"Time to pay for what you have done to us." Snoutlout said with a cruel smile on his face.

Ruffnut shoved me towards Snotlout and he in turn shoved me back to the twins. This continued for a while, and the whole time they shouted insults at me. Weak, useless, worthless, pathetic… Eventually I fell on my knees. Then the kicking started. I curled into a ball trying to protect myself best I could.

Sometime later, I lost track of how long we were there, they mercifully stopped. They walked off congratulating themselves and giving each other high fives. I just lay there for a while crying to myself. Why was I so small and un Viking like?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eventually I got myself up and found a nearby rain barrel to clean myself up with. As I washed away the blood and tears, I wondered what I was going to do with myself. I obviously didn't belong with the other Vikings and they didn't want me either.

As I got back to the house I noticed that dad was sitting next to the fire stocking it. I decided that I would try sneaking by him to avoid any conversation with him. He called out my name. Great I thought, time for another lecture.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dragon Training! Something I had always wanted, the chance for me to prove to everyone I could kill a dragon. Except now I knew I couldn't. I was too much of a coward. Now all people would see is how much of a wimp I could be.

Why did my life have to be so messed up? The gods must really hate me. I went to sleep hoping the nightmares would be merciful and bearable tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Dragon Training I wandered into the forest, my mind too occupied to think of how much of a failure I had been in the first lesson.

Dragons always, always go for the kill. Those had been Gobber's words. But the Night Fury hadn't. So what was different?

In some twist of fate I found myself at the site where the Night Fury had been previously bound. I leaned down and picked up one of the weights of the bola.

"So why didn't you," I mumbled to myself. That was the question.

I wandered in the direction where I had seen the Night Fury fly off. I really didn't know why I did. There was no hope of him being there. But for some reason I felt drawn in that direction.

I soon came across a small cove. It was quiet and beautiful. No Night Fury though.

"Well this was stupid."

Then I noticed some small black stones lying and my feet. I leaned down to examine them. They were very light and somehow appeared to be shiny and pitch black at the same time.

Then I mighty screech assaulted my ears at the same time a black blur burst in front of me. It was the Night Fury.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Obsidian

I was still alive. I wasn't necessarily grateful. It was about mid-day. Had I really slept that long? I was feeling better though. So the sleep had done some good. Numerous wounds had scabbed over and my bruised bones and muscles were no longer screaming in agony.

I dragged myself back to the water and sipped a few mouthfuls. I wasn't making the same mistake as last time. I then pulled myself into the shallow water and started to lick my wounds trying to clean them. Some of them reopened and my blood seeped into the water. It hurt, a lot. But it was nothing compared to what I had felt yesterday, and if I had any hope of surviving my wounds needed to be cleaned.

After all my wounds had been cleaned, some of the reopened ones already scabbing again, I climbed onto shore to dry myself in the sunlight. I had decided that since I had survived the night, I should at least try to escape.

I gathered myself and leapt into the air. Pumping my wings I gained several feet. It looked like I might make it. But then gravity kicked in again and I came crashing back into the ground. I had been so close.

I pulled myself together and leapt into the air again. This time letting loose a loud screech in my frustration. I clawed at the walls of my prison, hoping to get enough traction to pull myself out. Once again, I failed and came crashing back to earth.

Maybe if I got a running start? I ran to a fallen log and launched myself off it. For about half a second I glided upwards, but quickly I was forced to earth again. Why must the edge be so tantalizingly close?

Twice more I jumped up, this time at the side of the cove with the shortest wall hoping that I would be able to pull myself up over the edge. Both times I failed miserably. I grumbled to myself and let loose a plasma blast in my frustration.

Once more a jumped up in the air, pumping my wings for all they were worth, but it wasn't enough. I was too weak. I didn't have the balance necessary for flight. I slammed down back into the earth with a solid thud too tired to catch myself properly.

It was then I noticed fish in the pond. Food! I lunged into the water snapping my teeth. The fish were too fast though and escaped my jaws.

As I pulled my head from the water I noticed a glint of movement of a small object falling into the cove. I looked up from where it had fallen. It was the evil hatchling that had resigned me to my fate.

As I stared into his eyes though, it wasn't satisfaction or malice I saw but a sadness, curiosity, and was that guilt? He hadn't known, I realized with a start.

What was this strange creature that kept showing up? He wasn't like a Viking at all. After another moment of staring at each other he jumped up and left through a small opening in the cove wall.

After he left I fired a part of the ground so as to warm it and lay down on it. As I fell asleep another horrible storm started. I tried not to whimper as I became cold and more than a little confused with the human. Had he purposefully trapped me here or was he innocent? I just didn't know what to think anymore. I needed to get out of this cove. I needed to fly. Or I was going to go insane, trapped with nothing but my dark thoughts to keep me company.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed. If there are any concerns or comments please leave a review. I really do need those to improve my writing. I try to reply to reviews ASAP. I would also like to thank those that have already followed, favorited, and reviewed. You are the encouragement that drives the story on. Next post will be Thursday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Happy Thanksgiving! Who feels ten pounds heavier? I would like to say how thankful I am to all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters. You guys are the encouragement that drive this story on.**

**Please point out any errors you spot as I have been busy the last few days because I have family that comes to town for Thanksgiving and haven't had as much time as I normally do to review and revise my work.**

**I will let you in to a secret… I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

**I hope you all enjoy the rest of Turkey Day and enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 4- Surrender

Obsidian

I smelled him long before I saw him. It was that human hatchling. Why in Helhiem was he here again? There was another scent on him this time. Was it fish? Why was he bringing his lunch with him?

I then saw one of the humans shields try and advance between two rocks. I didn't really know why he expected that to save him if I choose to kill him. Then again in the state I was in I probably couldn't harm a snakewing.

I had to stop myself from chuckling when the shield got stuck between the two rocks. As quickly as I could manage I scrambled behind a large rock. Peering over the top I saw him walking around the cove, nearing the rock I was behind. It appeared he was looking for me.

It was then that I really caught a whiff of the fish and my stomach roared in agony. Thankfully the human didn't seem to hear. Deciding that the chance of food was worth revealing myself, I climbed over the rock letting out a small growl. As I got in front of him the smell of the fish became overwhelming.

Then he offered the fish to me! It had to be a trick. I gave him a quick look over and in doing so noticed the small metal blade on his hip. Ah, so he intended to get me in close before he betrayed me and finished what he started. I leapt in to crouch and prepared to defend myself.

The human hatchling was startled back by my offensive posture. That's right little man, be afraid of the mighty Dark Wing! Foolishly he started reaching for his blade. I prepared to leap upon him and maul him.

But instead of drawing his weapon he slowly lifted it with two of his fingers and dropped it. Thinking he meant to drop down and grab it when I got near, I motioned for him to kick the weapon away. Much to my surprise he did so. But that's not right. Humans weren't intelligent. So how did he understand?

He offered the fish again so I slowly advanced, being very cautious. I opened my mouth with my teeth retracted so as not to scare him off.

"Toothless… I could have sworn you had. Teeth." The hatchling mumbled as I snagged the fish out of his hands. I quickly swallowed the fish whole as his hands leapt back towards his chest in fright. I began sniffing the air around him wondering if he had more fish.

"I don't have anymore," he said in a panicked voice.

It was then I realized that he might be offering a truce, as it was custom for dragons that wanted to stop fighting each other to offer food to one another. But I didn't have any more food. I was starving as it was. However I also knew it was a great insult to take someone's offering and give nothing in return. With much remorse I hacked up half the fish and placed it in his lap.

He looked at with what could only be described as disgust. I looked at him sorrowfully. He had every right to be disgusted. My return offering was pathetic. He took a bite and held it in his mouth. I looked at him pleadingly and mimed swallowing, hoping he would accept the offer. He looked at me disbelievingly for a moment before choking down the bite of fish.

Then he bared his teeth at me. I took a step back in surprise, but his eyes held no malice, in fact, I couldn't really identify the emotion. Was it happiness? I retracted my teeth and tried to mimic his expression. Then he began to stand up reaching with his hand towards me.

I leapt back baring my teeth at him once again. What did he want? Why was he here? I ran away to the other side of the cove. I fired a patch of ground to warm it before curling up on top of it to go to sleep. It was then that I noticed that the human had followed me and was sitting beside me. He gave me a small wave with his hand as I grumbled at him, bringing my tail around to hide him from my sight.

It then occurred to me that he could be doing something devious while I wasn't looking so I brought my tail up. He was trying to touch me again! What was with this hatchling and wanting to touch me with his filthy hands?

He had leapt up and looked away as if trying to pretend that he wasn't trying to touch me. Giving another grumble I walked away and hung myself from a tree by my tail so as to get some uninterrupted sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke realizing I had been asleep for a few hours. Glancing around the cove I noticed with a start that the human was still here! Why would he still be here? Why wouldn't he be back with his own people? Was he not accepted by them?

As I slunk over to him I saw him using a stick to make marks in the dirt. Curious I looked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing. As the lines came together I realized he was drawing a crude depiction of my head! It was good to my surprise. I never knew that humans knew how to do anything besides fight.

In that moment I decided to give him a choice. I went and grabbed a sapling in my mouth and began drawing around the rock that he sat on. Slowly, a circle filled with intricate curves took shape. I finished the _matenot*_ circle after a few moments of drawing. Dropping the tree I looked at my work with satisfaction, glad that I had remembered its shape.

The whole time the boy watched with a fascinated expression. He took a step to try and get a better look. Unfortunately for him he stepped on the matenot circle. I growled at him expressing my displeasure. He quickly lifted his foot, looking at me like a startled hare. I gave him a neutral expression as he looked at me. Then he went and stepped on the circle again! Growling at him, he again lifted the offending limb. Then he stepped on the circle again. I crouched down, growling at him. Was he really that stupid?

The foot came down again, but this time the limb came down on the opposite side of the line. He gave me that weird teeth barring expression again before he continued to step around the circle. As he went about the circle, I orbited him, admiring how nimbly he stepped between the crowded lines.

Then before either of us realized, he ended up right in front of me, facing away. As I let out a small snort of surprise, he slowly turned around. For a moment we just sat there starring at each other, before once again he reached up to touch me with his hand.

I turned away from the hand while giving a look that said "I still don't trust you." Seeing this he lowered his hand with a look of resignation. Then he looked at the ground, closing his eyes, and lifted his hand again.

I simply stared at him for a moment, confused and bewildered. In that moment my reality came crashing down around me.

He trusted me. Me! Someone who for all intents and purposes should be his sworn enemy. All he wanted was for someone to accept him for who he was. My earlier thought had been closer to the truth than I realized, he wasn't accepted by his own people. I saw it now in the way he held himself. He was alone, abandoned, with no one left to be there for him. Just like me.

Slowly, with only a moment of hesitation, I leaned forward resting my snout into his hand. I thought to myself, "If no one else will be there for you, I will."

In that moment peace and acceptance rushed through my being. Like a cleansing fire, it burned away my old sorrows and frustrations. And then in a blinding flash of light I was thrown back and fell unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In that moment that I fell unconscious, memories and feelings began to rush through my head like a whirlwind. At first I thought I was having the cliché "life flash before your eyes" moment. The feelings and emotions felt so personal and familiar, but I soon realized that these weren't my memories that I was reliving but the human hatchlings!

I was surprised at what I felt. I didn't relive everything moment by moment, but rather felt the emotions that comprised the events as they flashed by. I was saddened to see how much this hatchling was lonely among his own people.

I saw other humans his age. The hatchling was scarred of them. He was mocked by them and the adults. He was scorned by his own people. There were some anomalies in the memories. A feeling of great loss accompanied the memories of his mother. His father elicited both sadness and disappointment. Then there were very confused feelings for a female human of his own age, love? Regret? I couldn't really tell.

As the assault of feelings and emotions continued I realized that he didn't belong among his own people and they didn't accept him for his differences. I concluded he must be alone, even when among those he should be at least able to call his own.

And then the feelings reached more familiar ground. I saw how at first he wanted to kill me for the honor and hopefully be accepted, but then his emotions switched to guilt and regret. It was the final emotions that confused me the most. They were hope and surrender.

As I slowly started to wake up I thought about all that had been shown to me. He was different from his people and they couldn't, or wouldn't, accept that. He was lonely and had nowhere to turn. He was just about to give up, on everything. But for some strange reason he looked to me and had hope, hope for a friend, hope for someone who would accept him, quirks and all.

I awoke from unconsciousness and looked around. The hatchling had been thrown in the blast of light a few feet from me. As I stared at him, I wondered. Who was this strange human? I had just lived the emotions of his life yet he still bewildered me. As I continued to gaze upon his still form, I came to realize that he was alone, just like me. I also realized that I trusted him. More than I did a lot of the dragons from back at the nest.

It was then that I decided that I would give him a chance. We would try to become something that other dragons and humans would never consider. We could become friends.

I then walked over to him and curled around him to try to warm him as he was shivering in the cold. As I lay down to sleep another thought occurred to me. What was that burst of light?

**A/N- matenot* apparently is an Old Norse word for companion. Toothless's drawing is not the same from the movie if you hadn't gathered that. It is instead something from his culture, but more on that later.**

**Unfortunately, I may not be able to post next week as finals are coming up and I desperately need to study. I will try to create the time to write and post the next chapter but if you haven't noticed this is where my story starts to diverge from the movie, so I really want to make sure the quality is superb.**

**Please review. I need reviews so I can know how my writing stands against your guys' standards. Till the next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I found time to post! Hurrah! This chapter was kinda thrown together as I wasn't confident in the best way to try convey Toothless's feelings towards Hiccup.**

**No, I don't own HTTYD.**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 5- Purpose in Confusion

Hiccup

I awoke with a strange feeling coursing through my body. It wasn't bad, it was actually rather pleasant. It just felt off, different. I remembered the strange dream I had while I was asleep. All those strange images and emotions. Then I remembered where I was. As I looked about I couldn't see anything, only unending darkness.

Was I dead? But no I felt very warm, not uncomfortably so. It too was rather pleasant. Then I noticed the strange rhythmic noise and motion. Breathing.

I started feeling around. What I felt confused me. It felt like scales. I started poking the barrier. I was quickly startled into motionlessness when I heard a deep growl.

Two mighty black wings unwrapped themselves from around me. I turned and saw the Night Fury, sitting there, folding his wings behind him as he continued to stare at me. We sat there like that for several moments, each of us contemplating our new relationship. Then I noticed how late it was.

"Crap," I said to myself, "Gobber is going to kill me for being late to the fish dinner on the western tower."

I turned to the Night Fury who had raised his ears to my words. He tilted his head as if he understood my speech.

"Uhh, I got somewhere… I uhh have to go." I stammered out. The Night Fury stared at me a moment longer before he nodded his head as if giving me permission to go.

"I guess I will see you around?"

He snorted and brought his tail around for me to see. He gave me a look saying, "I'm not going anywhere.

"Right," I replied with a grimace. Did he know I was the one who had shot him down? I decided if he didn't there was no reason for me to tell him. Not after this start at a friendship. I couldn't ruin that too.

As I left I absently scratched at my palm, not noticing the mark that had seminally branded itself there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Obsidian

I awoke the next day thinking back on the strange events of yesterday. The human that I had apparently bonded myself with. I wondered if he knew of the bond we had forged. I suppose not seeing as I barely understood it. All I knew was that my magic and emotions had found a common soul with the human and had seeked it out.

I wondered when I would see him again. I somehow knew he would return. It just felt so right in my heart. I didn't really know what kind of dragon I could be for him though. I couldn't fly and was thus kinda stuck where I was. I would try to be there for him though I didn't know why I would. It just felt right. I thought it strange that so much about the human felt right. I wasn't one to judge others based on my emotional response. But he is human, part of me argued. He couldn't be trusted, could he?

I figure I will just have to wait and see what happens.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The human had come back! Wasn't quite sure why that excited me so much. I heard him calling out, but why would he be calling "Toothless" is beyond me. Unless…

I realized with a start that he had just named me! How dare he give me such a harmless name! However there wasn't a lot I could do about it seeing as he doesn't seem to understand me. So I grumbled about it for a second as my mind came to terms with the new name. Besides he brought food! I guess I can forgive him. The fish that he had brought yesterday had done almost nothing to sate my hunger.

He dropped a basket full of fish in front of me and started to name off the types of fish he had brought for me. I wasn't really listening. At this point food was food. As I approached though, a smell assaulted my nostrils. At the same time the human finished naming the fish except the last fish was no food, it was poison.

I started growling at the food not really believing that the human would try to poison me. My suspicions proved correct as the human yanked the eel out of the food and held it. I yanked back not wanting to risk myself with contamination. He quickly threw the eel into the pond saying he didn't care for eel much either.

As I started eating I barely noticed as my human inched his way behind me. I trusted him enough not to try anything. Not that I really had much of a choice seeing as he was my sole hope of surviving a little longer.

As I continued eating a thought seemed to seize my mind. My one purpose in life now was this human. At first this thought terrified me. Had I willingly enslaved myself to this human? Was I a slave again? Except this time instead of an evil monster, it was this strange human. I continued thinking as I nearly finished the basket of fish. That may not be a bad existence I thought. Not as if I had much choice if I wanted to survive, part of me thought morbidly. But this human seemed different. From both his own species and my own. He was unique. It would be interesting to see what kind of man he would become.

As I finished the last of the fish I noticed something. My tail felt different. It felt whole!

My wings fell to the ground in shock. Had this human restored my flight? I gathered myself together and launched myself into the air. I quickly realized I must have been going crazy as I began to crash towards the earth again.

But suddenly my balance was restored! I launched into the air. I warbled in happiness. I was free. I suddenly found myself turning. That was weird I didn't think about turning. It was then I heard the shouts of success coming from my tail. I looked back and saw the human hanging on!

What was he thinking!? I panicked and quickly threw him into the pond. As soon as he left I began to crash down to earth again. What in the world? I thought right before I myself crashed into the pond.

As I dragged myself to shore. I brought my tail around to see what in the world was going on. There was some contraption attached where my tail fin should have been. As I lifted my tail to further examine the device, it opened and a replica of my tail opened! I glanced at the human that was now jogging over to me. Had he done this for me? Was he trying to make amends for what his people had done to me?

He went to my tail and took off the fake tail saying something about how he would have to find a better way to control it. As he left with the tail he turned and waved to me saying he would be back tomorrow with more fish and some improvements to the tail.

After he left I just sat there starring at where he had exited, my mouth wide open. I was shocked. Why would this human do this for me? I was so confused with my emotions towards this human.

After several more hours of pacing my prison, I came to a conclusion. I would stick with this human no matter the cost.

**A/N- Confusing chapter I know. Toothless is very confused with Hiccup's actions and doesn't really know how to respond. **

**If there was any mistakes, things you liked, or things you would like to see let me know and I shall put it too consideration for future chapters. The overall story is mapped out but there is still room for little things I could include. Please leave a review. I find them to be the best way for me to know how you think my writing is faring.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm back! And eternally sorry that I didn't post last week. Between finishing tests, traveling home for the holidays, and visiting family and friends I couldn't find the time to write. However I now have more free time and plan to spend it wisely.**

**On a complete tangent, if you haven't seen Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies, go and watch it. It is amazing. It is just as epic as the original trilogy.**

**I still don't own HTTYD. Don't worry, I am working on that, too. ;)**

Chapter 6- What are we?

3rd person

Over the past two weeks, Hiccup and Toothless had grown closer to each other than either of them had been to another in years. Hiccup quickly came to understand that Toothless could understand what he said, and Hiccup in turn could get Toothless's general mood and thought based off his body language and posture. It wasn't perfect but for two outcast that no one else had taken the time to understand it was more than enough.

Hiccup had quickly found new ways to try and control the prosthetic, each working a little better than the last. Together the two could take off, fly in a straight line, turn, and most of their landings went somewhat well, as Hiccup started saying, "Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing," much to Toothless's disagreement and displeasure.

Today though Hiccup was convinced he had it figured out. Today they would fly the way only a Night Fury could.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

This was it today they were going to fly, fly like a proper dragon. I had every confidence in the latest evolution of the tail I had designed. That didn't mean I didn't want to be cautious though; my bruise from our last "landing" still hadn't fully faded. My cheat sheet though should do the trick.

"Ok there bud, were going to take this nice and slow." I checked my sheet for the proper position and clicked my foot into position. As we flew I felt so alive, so free.

"Alright, its go time, its go time," I breathlessly said to myself. We swooped beneath an arch, Toothless's wingtips brushing the ocean surface.

As I sat congratulating myself on our success I failed to notice the impending sea stack, which we then promptly collided with. Toothless angled himself so as to protect me from most of the force of the collision and so he could use his legs to push us off the rock. However, we rebounded into another sea stack. Again Toothless protected me and maintained our flight.

I winced as I apologized to the dragon. His ear smacked me on the side of the head. I winced again thinking how I deserved it for not paying more attention.

We started to rapidly climb. I laughed in joy as Toothless roared in excitement. This was freedom.

Suddenly, my cheat sheet came loose from the clip I had secured it to. I grabbed wildly for it while yelling, "No! Cheat sheet! Stop!" In hindsight, I don't know if I was yelling at the sheet, Toothless, or the Universe its self for its cruelty. All I knew is that without that sheet we were both dead.

As I grabbed for the sheet the guide wires that I used to stay on Toothless disconnected. I finally had the sheet back in my hand but now found myself absent a dragon.

As we both began to fall I panicked, thinking that this is how I was going to die. Not the way I ever imagined it, that is for sure. Toothless, in his panic began to spin uncontrollably. His tail swung around and hit me across the face.*****

The pain brought clarity to the situation. If I could get back on the saddle there was a chance I could right our flight. I shouted to Toothless to angle himself so that I could try and get back on the saddle. It took a moment but finally my words got through to him and he realigned himself to me. I quickly grabbed hold of the saddle and threw myself into the seat.

I clicked Toothless's tail into position and he threw his wings out to slow our fall. The air whistled in my ears. The trees underneath us shuddered under the wind we left in our wake. I pulled back on the saddle as if it would help somehow. As I looked down though I realized we were headed straight for a thick collection of sea stacks, shrouded in fog.

I tried to look at the cheat sheet but it was flapping around too much in the wind. Toothless wined into the wind I knew that in that moment that we were going to die unless I could somehow control the tail. But without the sheet, I knew it was hopeless.

Then, a fire started to burn in my soul. A roar resonated in my mind. A powerful presence filled my heart. We would not die this day!

I settled myself into the saddle and glared into the mist. I barely registered the glow that came from the palm of my hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

As we fell I wined my annoyance at the universe. Did it hate me so much that it would now kill me and the human I had come to treasure simply because we wished for me to fly again? I knew that without his sheet Hiccup wouldn't be able to control the artificial fin he had created. He was smart, I knew, but flight was not his natural element. He needed that sheet still to know how to control the fin.

As I began to angle my body to hopefully lessen the impact enough that Hiccup might survive I felt something. At first it was like a soothing presence, like water rushing over my soul cleansing me of my distress. Then it grew with a roar, filling my veins with fire and my muscles with electricity.

I was shocked for a moment at this sudden influx of power and confidence before I felt Hiccup shift on my back. I noticed that he too felt different. Normally as he rode, he was always off balance and I had learned to shift my weight to compensate. But now he rode high in the stirrups shifting his balance as if he were one with me, feeling the air like I did, noticing how each twist of a muscle can change ones flight.

Our minds linked as they now were we raced through the canyon of sea stacks. As we rolled and weaved our way through the maze. The power that raced through my veins astounded me. I was more in tune to my magic than I had ever felt possible.

As we exited the sea stacks, Hiccup cheered throwing his hands in the air in triumph. I released a powerful plasma blast into the distance. Unfortunately the blast had been so powerful that it had left a trail of fire through the air. I heard Hiccup as he was startled by the sudden trail of fire in our path. I quickly dove under the trail of fire.

I was a little slow though and I feared that I may have burnt off some of Hiccup's hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thinking back to our escape from death at the paws of the sea stacks, I couldn't help but wonder at too the connection I had shared with Hiccup. I relished the power and confidence that this bond gave us. I idly wondered if Hiccup understood the magnitude of what was taking place, what had taken place.

I then thought to myself that he most likely did not as he didn't have the magical background that I did. In fact this very well may scare him away from me.

I panicked for a moment. I didn't want to lose him. And as I sat there thinking about it, Hiccup leaning on my side cooking a fish, I was surprised to realize that it wasn't my refound ability to fly that I was worrying about losing. My flight be damned to the depths of Helhiem if that is what it took, I was afraid of losing a friend. I had already lost so much, too much. Too many friends, too much of my family. That thought surprised me though. I really did think of Hiccup as family. He had been there for me when no one else had. If that didn't make him family I don't know what did.

It was then and there that I decided that I would always be there for him, as he had for me. When his people had grounded me, slain me for all intents and purposes, this human had offered me care and eventually my freedom.

I swore, in that moment, to do everything in my power to be there for my human, to make right the wrongs of his life, to protect him from harm, and, if need be, sacrifice myself for him if it would even give him the slightest chance at a better life.

My human sat there, oblivious to the vows I had just put upon myself. I could tell he was happy with the day's success. His happiness, I had come to find, was a rare occurrence. It was an emotion that he hadn't had enough of in his short life. To be able to bring him such happiness cheered my heart. I gave a satisfied rumble as I settled down to eat my share of the fish. I only feared that he would not understand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

I sat there eating my fish thinking back to the moments flying through the sea stacks. I still didn't understand exactly what had happened, but an idea was starting to form in my head. For about the tenth time since the flight a glanced at the scar or tattoo or whatever it was that was on the palm of my hand.

Scratching absent mindedly at it, I thought back at too when I must have acquired the mark. I had realized it must be from where Toothless's snout had pressed my hand back in the cove. I still wasn't sure what it meant though.

But now, after the flight, I thought I might understand. After surviving the maze I had noticed a glow slowly fading from the palm of my hand. When I had brought my hand to look at it all I could do was stare at it in wonder.

My only explanation was magic. Dragon magic to be precise. It had long been rumored among Vikings that dragons possessed some form of magic for which to augment their destructive abilities. The more destructive and powerful the dragon the more magic it must possess. There were even cults of Vikings that believed that the magic of dragons could be collected from there dead corpses and would strengthen the Viking which slayed the beast.

It now appeared that I had proof of something along those lines. I wondered what exactly the purpose of the magic must be. Had the dragon enchanted me to serve it and do its bidding? Maybe in revenge for grounding him?

I glanced at Toothless trying to decipher what his motives must be and I caught him staring at me. Once he noticed that I was observing him he quickly looked away. Before he looked away I noticed something in his eyes. At first it looked like worry and I wondered if he was concerned that I may be catching on to his game. Then I realized that it was in fact fear.

I turned away and pondered as to why this mighty dragon would fear me? Then my mind made the connection. He didn't fear me as in being able to harm him, he feared that I would leave him and that he would be alone once again.

I recognized this fear because it was my own. For so long I had been forgotten and shoved aside. Now I had a friend, someone who understood me. For the longest I hadn't been able to understand why this dragon even tolerated my presence, but now I knew. He too was looking for a friend.

My mind reforged the tendrils of connection between us, but as they did so I realized that they weren't being reforged, only recognized. Through this bond we shared I felt his sadness and his happiness both in correlation to me. Happy that he had a friend. Sad because he thought he might now lose that friend.

Why did he think that I would leave him though? The connection soon provided the answer. The magic. He thought that once I realized the magic that was involved that I would be scared away.

But there was another feeling there though that took me a while to comprehend and when I finally did it astounded me and left me breathless. It was loyalty.

This dragon had a loyalty to me that was all encompassing. Yet again I wondered why? What had I done to deserve such loyalty? All I had done was restore what I had taken away and with extra strings attached.

He didn't know. That realization tore at my soul. He didn't know that I was the one that had ripped his flight from him. I decided that I would do everything I could to restore his full freedom. And then I could tell him and he might, just might forgive me. Until then I would have to hide my secret. I couldn't lose my only friend.

But for now I could be happy. Happy with the day's success in flying, and grateful for the friend I had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

3rd person

And so dragon and human sat together, both pondering how the other had changed their lives, and how they couldn't afford to lose the other. Neither yet realizing how much they had yet to learn from the other, nor how much their relationship would be put to the test.

**A/N- When I said my chapter were going to be getting longer I never imagined this. And yet I now see that my later chapters will only be getting bigger.**

**Kind of a big chapter. It is the last one that follows the movie. Next chapter things start to change very fast.**

**Also, as I said earlier, I now have more free time, so you can expect the next chapter before next Thursday.**

**Please leave a review and tell me how you think I am doing. A vocal readership is the kind that gets to influence a story and really help it grow to its full potential. Till next time!**

***I would like to note at this point of the story I considered just letting them fall to their deaths. I was frustrated as I couldn't decide the best way to right the rest of the chapter. Kind of a mini writers block. I doubt anyone would actually have the guts to do this though. Even if I had I would have taken the chapter down after a day or so and put this up in its place. I fear for my readership if April 1****st**** falls on a Thursday. I write this because I wasn't feeling the motivation, so I went and reread my reviews. They inspired me to sit down, buckle up, and write. Don't ever underestimate the power of your review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Happy New Year and Merry Christmas! I am very, very sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I thought that Christmas break would give me more time to write yet I found myself continuously busy. What's with that? This is also a major chapter to the story and I wanted it to be a good one.**

**Thankfully I believe we are finally where people have wanted this story. This chapter, everything changes.**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

Chapter 7- Unforeseen hardship

Hiccup's POV

I had felt different ever since that first real successful flight with Toothless. I felt a stronger, faster, and I noticed that my senses had improved. I attributed it to my "bond" or whatever it was I had with Toothless. I didn't feel superior to the other Vikings, rather, more on par with them. It was a pretty good feeling.

I first noticed my enhanced abilities during dragon training. I was finally able to keep up with the rest of the class in calisthenics! I rarely did better than any of them but between that and my knowledge from Toothless that I used in the mock fights, I started doing fairly well in dragon training.

Gobber was proud of me, saying that his teaching was finally paying off. The other Vikings were also friendlier now. The twins were still there strange selves but seemed to show me a bit more respect now. Snoutlout for the moment seemed confused at my progress in training and had left me alone for the most part. Fishlegs was now a little more open with me now that I wasn't such an outcast.

Astrid though, was a different story. She seemed angry that I had started doing well in the ring, and I couldn't figure out why.

I was walking home after another afternoon flying with Toothless when a hand darted from a dark alley and yanked me in. As if on instinct my arm swung up and threw off the offending appendage. At the same time my other hand darted forward, striking towards at my opponents face. At the last moment I realized it was Astrid and I was able to shift my aim to beside her head.

As I started rubbing my knuckles (punching a wall hurt!) and I thought for a moment about what had just happened. How had I reacted so quickly? How had I thrown Astrid's arm off me? It was then that my mind came back to Astrid who was standing there, mouth agape.

"So…" I muttered out, "What was that about?"

Astrid stared at me for another moment before her features hardened.

"Listen here Hiccup, I am going to win dragon training so stop trying to win so hard, you will never beat me!" she said before marching off into the night.

"By all means, go ahead." I stuttered out as she left.

I stared after her for another moment before shaking my head in confusion and heading to the shop to think.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning

Today was the pre- final exam. The day where the elder would choose this year's dragon training champion.

But all I could think about was Astrid's confrontation and my dad coming in my shop and telling me how proud he was.

First why would Astrid be worried about me? Sure I was doing better in the ring, but only with tricks I had learned from my time with Toothless. Surely everyone could tell Astrid was the better warrior.

But then I thought to my dad and our conversation last night. At first I was happy that he finally saw me and felt pride. However, as I had thought about it last night, I realized his pride was from a trick, a lie. If he really knew how I had started doing better in the ring he would be outraged.

As I continued on my way to the ring a body slammed into my side. I fell into an alley, (really what is up with me and confrontations in alleys). As I started standing up a hand yanked me up and pinned me to the wall. It was then I realized it was Snoutlout.

He punched me twice in the face stunning me. And then he started monologing.

"Thought you were going to beat my princess in Dragon Training did ya?" Snoutlout whispered in my ear before hitting me in the gut. I thought for a moment what Astrid would think about Snoutlout calling her his "princess".

"I saw you two last night. Nice move, I have to admit. But there is no way you can beat a real Viking." Snoutlout said in a hushed voice.

"If you're such a Viking, why aren't you doing better in training?" I replied.

Another punch to the gut. "Because I am a gentleman, Hiccup. My princess wants to win dragon training, and so she shall will win. And no useless hiccup is going to get in her way. Your extra training Gobber has been giving you won't help you today after I'm done with you."

Was Snoutlout really this stupid to think I had been getting extra training? But then again there wasn't many other ways to explain my improvement.

"You must have caught Astrid by surprise last night. I was almost expecting a fight from you today. But then again, 'once a useless hiccup always a useless Hiccup'."

His last statement was followed up with a quick salvo of punches to my face, but I hardly noticed the pain now. A fire had erupted with a roar in my chest.

I was not useless! I was not weak! I am not a mistake!

I leapt to my feet throwing off Snoutlout's grasp on my collar. I unleashed a torrent of jabs into his chest, aiming between ribs. Snoutlout fell back, a look of astonishment plastered on his face.

I leapt forward pressing the attack. The speed and ferocity of my strikes increased. I hardly noticed the snap of his ribs as my attack persisted. As my anger continued to boil over I switched my attacks from jabs to his chest to punches to his face.

My fist strike broke his nose. The following one dislocated his jaw and two of his teeth fell out. My attacks had been so fierce and unexpected that Snoutlout hadn't' even had the chance to defend himself. Now he was in no shape to present a defense. Yet I continued my attack.

Years of bullying and name calling now resurfaced. Coupled with the fire burning in my chest I couldn't stop hurting Snoutlout. My last jab had hit him in the throat which he now held choking.

He looked back at me, bleeding, choking, fear and terror covering his face. "Not so useless now, am I?" I yelled in his face.

With that the mark on my palm started to glow. I looked at Snoutlout remembering all the pain he had caused me. Then, with a yell, I lashed out, the palm with the mark striking him in the chest. As I struck him there was a flash of dark blue energy and Snoutlout went flying through the air. As he hit the ground his head hit a rock that was protruding from the ground.

In an instant my anger died. The flame in my chest subsided. I rushed over to Snoutlout to check on him. As I neared though I noticed a pool of blood forming around his head and a massive gash on the back of his head. I stared at him a moment longer hoping, praying for my former tormentor to be ok.

But after a minute of no movement, not even a breath, the weight of what I had just done hit me. I had just killed a man.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Toothless's POV

Life was good. The human hatchling, Hiccup, and I now took daily flights around the island. I had almost forgotten the freedom of the sky after being grounded for a few days! After our flights, we would find a small island or sea stack to rest and eat. Hiccup would talk and I would listen.

The more I listened, the angrier I became with his people. How dare they treat him as they did! His peers belittled him, his clan ignored him, and his father never listened to him.

It also strengthened are relationship. The more he talked, the more he opened up to me. I regretted that I couldn't reply to him with my words, but he seemed to understand my emotions based off of my body language and the tone of my words, even if he didn't understand them. It wasn't the same as if we could hold a conversation, but for now it was enough.

As I lay there basking in the sun thinking of my life and waiting for Hiccup to come I started to hear a loud noise as if someone was running through the undergrowth. After another moment, Hiccup burst into the cove. He looked extremely shaken. He was also carrying a large pack.

I rushed over to him to comfort him and to discover what had done this to my friend. When I got to him he collapsed on the ground his whole body shaking. At first I thought he was merely out of breath from the run, but I soon realized he was crying! What could have driven him to cry?

As he lay there sobbing, I sat there for a second, not knowing what to do. Then I got up and curled myself around him, creating a barrier between him and the world. I put my head next to him and gave off a low croon expressing my concern. When he didn't respond I became even more troubled.

I settled myself down, resolving that he would tell me what troubled him when he was ready. Until then I would remain here.

Eventually the crying settled down and Hiccup sat up. He started rubbing circles behind my ears. It felt divine but did little to lessen my concern. However it did seem to help Hiccup calm down. Finally, he spoke.

"Toothless…" he started, barely audible "Toothless, we need to leave. I… We can't stay on Berk any longer."

At that I sat up a little just enough so I could look him in the eye. What had happened that he felt he had to leave all of a sudden?

"I have done something unforgivable," he continued, his voice little more than a whisper.

At that I gave a low snort to myself. What his people had done to him was unforgivable. Then my thoughts returned to Hiccup. Whatever had happened had shaken him to the core. I reached out to him through our bond, sending comfort, letting him know I was still here for him.

He started to calm down some more. Then he looked up at me, wiped away the last of his tears, and got up to put the artificial tail on me.

He got in the saddle and we took off. Flying off into the unknown, to start anew. All I knew was that whatever awaited us, we would always have each other.

**A/N- I was going to go on but decide I had to post. Again I am sorry that it has been so long since an update but this chapter is important and I didn't want to goof it up. It went through several rewrites and revisions and I still think it could be improved, but as I said earlier I had to post.**

**Don't be a stranger! Leave a review! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Two chapters within 24 hours? Achievement unlocked!**

**Do make sure you have read chapter 7. Otherwise this chapter won't make a lick of sense.**

**Still don't own HTTYD.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters.**

Chapter 8- To New Beginnings

Toothless's POV

We had been flying for several hours now. Hiccup had remained mostly silent. He seemed zoned out, his mind elsewhere. My wings were starting to ache from the long distance we were traveling. I hadn't flown this long for a long time. Nevertheless, I pushed on. Hiccup needed the solace of flight to clear his head.

I still didn't know what was wrong, what had caused my friends anxiety. He had remained lost in thought and hadn't paid me much mind.

After another hour of flight, I knew we had to land soon or we would crash into the ocean. I just couldn't keep going. I was tired. I let out a low croon to try and get Hiccup's attention.

"Huh?" he said with a start, coming out of his silence. "Oh sorry, bud. You must be exhausted."

I let out another croon to confirm his suspicion.

"We better find somewhere to land then," he continued.

Thankfully, an island was coming into view on the horizon. As we neared we got a better view of where we would be staying for a while.

I thought to myself we should probably circle the island guarantee it was uninhabited. At that moment Hiccup spoke up again.

"Hey bud, we should circle the island, ya know to make sure there aren't any inhabitants?"

I glanced at him with a start. Strange how his thoughts had been so similar to my own.

After a quick sweep about, it wasn't a very large island, we determined it was indeed empty of any humans or dragons. We landed in a cove that was in the center of the island, very similar to the one we had lived in previously. This one though was a little larger. This one also had a cave that exited to the rest of the island. The entrance to the outside world was covered in thick vegetation and would be near impossible to discover. The whole island for that matter was covered in heavy vegetation. It would be unlikely that any human would be able to find us. Only a dragon, could easily reach us and there was no reason for any of them to be showing up.

"I think I could live here." Hiccup commentated. I nodded my head in agreement. This could become home for us. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Four months later

Hiccup had eventually told me why we had to leave so suddenly. He had killed one of his tormentors. I didn't think too much about it seeing as I wanted to kill him anyways but I realized that hiccup wasn't a killer. It had also been one of his family. It had really scarred him up. Thankfully, settling into our new home left him with little time to think on it.

Our new home was quite the little paradise. Together, Hiccup and I had built a small cabin. It hosted only a single room but for the two of us it was plenty. Hiccup had a bed of sorts and I had a stone slab we had found that I could fire and rest on. There was also a small fire place with a stone chimney to keep the room warm.

Hiccup had also constructed himself something he called a forge. He didn't have any metal to use with it but he hoped to acquire some through trade with another Viking tribe. He had also planted a small garden of some plant he called a "potato". I thought it was disgusting but apparently humans can't live on meat alone.

Speaking of meat, we had found the island hosted a large population of boar and rabbit. Hiccup had become proficient at setting small traps for the rabbits and I would occasionally kill a boar for us to eat. Hiccup had been stockpiling the rabbit skins and boar leather. Said he had a special project in mind. I grumbled a little at that as he had spoken of some of his other "projects."

Life was good. We flew a lot. Hiccup had started mapping the area we were in to get an idea of what was around us. All the flying (and my bond with Hiccup I suspected) had strengthened my muscles. I could now easily fly for an entire day without tiring in the slightest. Hiccup had also strengthened from living on our own. He had grown a few inches and put on a little muscle mass. He also had become very good at riding. I barely noticed his weight anymore.

Together we could pull acrobatic maneuvers that astounded even me. Hiccup could think up some pretty crazy ideas. A lot of them made even me pause and I used to consider myself quite the daredevil.

One of Hiccup's favorites almost gave me a heart attack when he first he attempted it. We were simply flying along when suddenly Hiccup got up and leapt from the saddle. I sped down after him trying to discern why he would do something crazy like that. When I caught up to him he was just falling there, laughing off his head. He jumped in the saddle and we continued on like nothing had happened.

Since then we had started doing that multiple times a day. It meant a lot to both of us. To him it gave him a chance to feel the freedom of flight for himself. For me it exemplified the trust he had in me. He never had a doubt that I wouldn't be there to catch him. It also made him happy, and ever since we had left Berk his happiness had been lacking, so I always was looking for new ways to bring a spark of joy to his life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were walking around our island as we would do sometimes, Hiccup checking his snares, me making sure he didn't do anything stupid, and both of us simply enjoying the others company. This time however was destined to be different.

Hiccup was bent down over one of his traps, resetting it, and I was preoccupied cleaning my scales. Suddenly a boar burst into the clearing. Apparently its young were hiding in a nearby bramble patch and the parent felt that we were a threat. Hiccup jumped back in surprise at the sudden intrusion. I leapt forward to defend him, placing myself between Hiccup and the boar.

This boar was very large however, much larger than the normal ones I hunted. I wasn't overly concerned though. I was after all a Dark Wing. My only concern was to protect Hiccup. I lashed out at the boar with my claws. It was fast though and managed to leap back just in the nick of time. It then charged towards me hoping to impale me with its tusk.

Normally I would have leapt out of its way but now I had to make sure it stayed away from Hiccup. I let off a quick plasma blast. In my hurry I wasn't able to properly energize the blast so when it hit the boar it merely stunned it. I decided to finish the fight now before something went wrong. I leapt on top of the boar and raised my claws for the killing blow. However right before I could deliver the killing strike a second boar crashed into my side, driving its tusk into my side. I crashed over and bellowed out in pain.

By now the first boar had recovered and both started to angle around to flank me. I stumbled to my feet trying to get my bearings. The boar had left a pair of puncture wounds in my side that were bleeding profusely.

Hiccup was behind me looking on horrified. The second boar was massive, a true monster. They must be the parents of the young hiding in the brambles.

Both of the boars charged me, tusks lowered. I only had time for a single shot, so I fired a powerful blast between the two hoping to get them both. The first, smaller one was launched a few feet, its side charred by the blast. However the second continued charging me, its flank caught alight by the plasma blast.

I looked at it for a moment horrified. What kind of demon was this? Then I batted it in the side of the head with my paw, knocking it senseless. I leapt upon it pinning it to the ground. The moment I did however its tusk shook about cutting me in the chest. I then slit its throat with my claws killing it.

I then collapsed on the ground exhausted and bleeding. I looked up and with bleary eyes noticed the first boar had gotten up and was looking at me with hatred burning in its eyes. What is with these boars? What does it take to kill them?

I tried to stand up but I had lost too much blood and I collapsed back on the ground. So this is it. Killed by a pair of boars. Pathetic. And worse I had failed Hiccup. He would surely die on his own.

Then I heard a roar. I then saw Hiccup charging the boar with nothing but his small dagger. Both the boar and I looked at him, me in horror and the boar in confusion. As the boar started to turn to face him, Hiccup leapt upon its back plunging the knife into its neck.

The boar bucked in pain and anger, throwing Hiccup in the air. He collapsed with a thud in front of me. I gave off a low coo and licked him hoping he was ok and would just runway and save himself. Hiccup pulled himself up and faced off with the boar. I crooned, pleading with him to save himself. He turned and with sorrow in his eyes said.

"I promised I would stay with you till the end."

I looked at him, it brought joy to me to know he was as loyal to me as I was to him, yet I was saddened knowing that we would both probably die here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiccup's POV

I knew that Toothless's wanted me to run and save myself but I knew that wasn't an option. He would die if I didn't help him. I turned to face the boar again. It was rearing trying to shake the knife. Good, that would help tire it out and keep it bleeding. Suddenly the knife came free and the boar settled down.

It gave me a glance before charging me again. Thinking back to the fight with Snoutlout, I raised my marked palm to the beast. Instantly it started to glow with power. Right before the boar hit me a blast of dark blue energy shot forth from my hand and slammed into the beast, right between the eyes. It died instantly. Unfortunately, its momentum had not been stopped and it crashed into me. One of its tusk piercing my side. I cried out in pain. I lay there for a moment trying to slow my breathing and putting pressure on my wound. I stumbled over beside Toothless and collapsed onto my knees. Toothless let out a croon and lifted his head. I placed my hand on his head just as we had done that time in the cove.

I felt his presence surge through my body, calming me. I thought of all the good times we had shared together. Then I clambered over to his side and lay down. I knew there was nothing either of us could do. We both had lost too much blood.

"Goodbye Toothless, and… Thank you."

Then as I fell into the darkness I heard a voice, low and comforting, "No Hiccup. Thank you. You gave me back my life. Goodbye brother."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Third Person POV

As both slipped into unconsciousness, neither realized that their side wounds had come together. Their blood now mixed and mingled. As it did their wounds began to close. Destiny still had much for these two to do.

**A/N- So… What do you think? Please leave a comment and I will see ya next time.**

**P.S. To any Sherlock fans out there. Go check out the story "Sherlock Holmes and the Black Scale" by ionitamircea32. It is a HTTYD/Sherlock crossover that was pointed out to me by a reader. When I first heard about it I couldn't think of how someone could write an interesting crossover of those two, yet he has done it. I would strongly suggest any fan of the two to go check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Three chapter in 24 hours? I am on a role.**

**Be sure you have read Chapters 7 and 8 as I have posted rather rapidly today.**

**In response to shadow1111- No this probably won't be a HiccupxAstrid story. Sorry if you were hoping for that. I am not much of a romantic. If I tried, it would be a disrespect to those who can actually write that kind of story. It also just wouldn't work out… for other reasons. On a side note, no slash… ever. It just isn't my style.**

**Still don't own HTTYD. :(**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 9- A New Friend

Toothless's POV

I awoke with a start. I wasn't dead? But how? Not that I was complaining but I fully expected to die. Wait! Was Hiccup ok?

I quickly stood up and started looking around. I quickly noticed he had been right beside me. I got closer to check on him. I gave him a nudge.

"Five more minuets…" He mumbled. He was okay!

I curled around him deciding that whatever had happened he probably needed his rest. For that matter, I probably did too I thought with a yawn. I checked on Hiccup again before lying my head down and falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke a few hours later. Hiccup still hadn't stirred. I was hungry though, almost dying will do that to you, but I didn't want to leave Hiccup here. Time to wake the sleepy head up.

"Time to get up lazy bones," I said with a nudge. Hiccup shot up and started looking around.

"Who said that? Wait I am alive? What is going on?" he rambled off in a sleepy mumble.

"I am hungry, lets head home." I said while giving him a nudge towards home.

Hiccup turned towards me, mouth hanging open.

"You want to eat flies? Because with your mouth hanging open like that you're sure to catch some."

His mouth just started opening and closing, kind of like a fish I thought with a smile. As he continued though I started to worry. Hiccup was acting very strange. He hadn't suffered any brain damage, had he?

"Toothless…" he started off, "Toothless, I think I can understand you."

Well that was different. I sat back on my haunches and stared at him.

"You think you can understand me? Like you understand what I am saying, like right now?"

Hiccup slowly nodded. We both started to grin like a pair of idiots.

After a moment we both started to shake our heads and started to walk back home. We both kept smiling, yet neither of us said anything. Funny how we could finally talk to each other properly yet we both didn't have anything to say for the moment.

When we got back to the cove Hiccup laid a fire that I lit. Then we had a hearty meal of boar meat. We got the final laugh there!

Hiccup came over to my rock slab and laid down by my side.

"So we aren't dead, are we?" said Hiccup.

I bopped him on the back of the head with one of my paws.

"OW!" he looked at me confused.

"Unless there is pain in the afterlife, I would say we are very much alive." I replied.

He snorted and settled down beside me again.

"So. Do you have a family?" he asked. At his question I froze, my mind going back to my family and friends. Hiccup noticed my sudden anxiety. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He quickly said.

I slowly exhaled before responding, "No, you are my brother for all intents and purposes. You deserve to know."

I thought back to my family one more time before continuing. "My family lived far north of here. We were happy and content. Unfortunately our nest became too large and we hunted off most of the surrounding wildlife. I was the eldest son of the Alpha, he is sorta like your chief, so I was sent to find a new nesting ground for us. However when I reached this part of the archipelago the queen ensnared my mind and forced me to become one of her servants." I thought back to the queen with a shudder.

Here Hiccup stopped me. "The queen? What is that?"

I looked in surprise. "You mean you don't know?" Hiccup shook his head in the negative before replying. "We always thought the dragons raided us because we thought you were evil beasts."

I sighed again. "No, dragons by nature aren't evil. There is instead a massive dragon that resides in the nest that uses her psychic powers to enslave other dragons. She sends these dragons to raid you to keep her fed."

At this Hiccup got excited. "So if we killed her the dragons would be free and would stop raiding us!"

I was already shaking my head, "She is the size of a mountain Hiccup; we wouldn't stand a chance."

Hiccup frowned at this. "So if my dad ever did find the nest they would be destroyed?" I nodded.

"I swear we will find a way to kill this demon." Hiccup said with resolve. I shook my head in sadness and amusement. Leave it to Hiccup to promise to bring down a monster.

"So what about your family, where are they now?"

"I don't know. Since I didn't come back, they would have had to leave and search for a new nest on their own. I have no idea of where they are. That is if they didn't die off from starvation or exposure." I thought sadly. "I failed them."

"Don't ever think that." Hiccup replied. "You couldn't have known these seas were infested with a demon."

It cheered me that Hiccup had such confidence in me. Yet it still saddened me to think of my family. Hiccup must have noticed my sadness, because he quickly changed the subject.

"So do you know anything about our, uh, bond?"

I thought for a moment before responding. "Dragons have a special connection to the magical world. The more powerful the dragon the closer connection to magic and the more magical potential. Dark Wings, or Night Furys as your people call us, are among the most powerful and thus have a great magical potential. My guess is you have a small magical potential yourself and when you touched my snout our trust in each other triggered our magics to seek each other out and the bond was formed."

"I have noticed that I have gotten stronger from this bond," Hiccup continued, "I'm not stealing energy or anything from you am I?"

I immediately shook my head. "I too have gotten stronger, both physically and magically. I imagine our bond has opened us up to magic in a way that neither of us would have alone. That magic is what has strengthened us."

"Huh," Hiccup said with a yawn. "I'm pretty tired. I think I will try to get some sleep."

"I will be here when you wake up." I replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A month had passed since our near death experience. We had talked more about our lives, but quickly found this subject too hard for either of us. Hiccup had expressed an interest in learning how to fight, much to my surprise. His reason was he didn't want to be a burden on me again. I tried to argue that he wasn't a burden but he pointed out the fight with the boars, saying that he couldn't bear to let something like that happen again. With an argument like that how could I refuse?

So I started to teach him how to fight. We started with hand-to-paw combat. The first couple days mostly included with me hitting him onto his backside. However he was a quick study and quickly learned to use his smaller size to dart around me landing blows and then darting away. This left me with no choice but to step up my own game. He never actually beat me seeing as my hide and scales protected me from his blows and I was much stronger than he was, but he did improve.

One day he came to practice with a long quarter staff and a pair of shorter sticks each about two and a half feet long. His explanation was he was eventually going to make himself some proper weapons and he wanted to be able to use them when he got them.

I couldn't begrudge him that. So we now continued with him armed. It certainly wasn't pleasant for me as his weapons had been hardened in flame and he used the extra reach and leverage masterfully. Neither of us escaped training without a few bruises now.

We were practicing in the mud one day, there had been a storm the previous night, when we heard a quite whining from the nearby undergrowth. When we went to investigate we found a small Terrible Terror as Hiccup called them. Hiccup started talking softly to the small dragon trying to calm it down. It was tangled in a briar patch and it appeared its wing was broken. It hissed at Hiccup in fear. Hiccup continued to try and calm the small guy.

"He must have been caught in the storm last night and crashed," Hiccup said with a glance to me.

Eventually he calmed the Terror enough to allow Hiccup to remove the brambles and pull him out. We went back to our home and Hiccup created a splint for the Terror's wing. He then fed it a fish. The Terror was confused at first before accepting the food. He then curled up next to Hiccup and started purring.

"What should we call him?" Hiccup asked.

"He is your pet, he is your responsibility." I responded with a snort.

The Terror glared at me for a second after that before firing a small blast of flame in my face. It didn't hurt me, but it was still a surprise. Hiccup started laughing at the surprised look on my face.

"Sharpshot," said Hiccup with a smile, "His name will be Sharpshot."

The Terror looked at him for a second before slowly nodding his head.

Apparently we had a new family member, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

**A/N- Shorter bridge chapter till I go on to some bigger plot points. And I wanted to introduce Sharpshot. He will be with this story for a long time.**

**Please review! Till the next time.**


End file.
